<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A surprise by ThatNeedyZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690794">A surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie'>ThatNeedyZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, rhack - Freeform, rhackothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they get married, Jack choses to surprise Rhys by making one of his fantasies come true. </p><p> </p><p>Important:<br/>-English isn't my native language, I'm sorry for my lack of vocabulary, and the mistakes I probably made.<br/>-Go check <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_writes101/">Aly</a> works, if I'm motivated to write now, it's because of her support!<br/>-Harass me on twitter : <a href="https://twitter.com/ThatNeedyZombie"> @ThatNeedyZombie</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, rhackothy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/gifts">Sins_Writes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim is a bit nervous. He has expected his first mission to be anything else but this! Maybe kill bandits, work on the Casino, scare employees… ANYTHING but this.<br/>
Intensely, he looks at the picture once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t kill you if you don’t want it.” States Jack, arms folded across his chest. “I want to please him, and I believe you’re the one who can help me with this. It comes with a bonus.”<br/>
Jack shows him a number on his Echo and tilts his head as he observes his very well-done doppelganger. </p><p> </p><p>The doppelganger’s eyes widen, if the pretty boy on the picture and Jack wasn’t a good reason enough to accept, the amount suggested by Handsome Jack certainly is!<br/>
“Isn’t it a little weird to pay me for this?” Tim frowns. He glances at Jack then at the money. Maybe a little weird but it’d be cool to have it…<br/>
“Only if you make it weird TimTam.” Tim raises an eyebrow. “Again, you’re free to say no.”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Yes for no?”<br/>
“No!” Tim shakes his head. “I’m okay with this. We’d a nice chat, you’re Handsome Jack, Rhys looks cute… Yeah, I’m in. And we do this… now?”<br/>
“If you’re okay, yes. Ya know, you’re my surprise for him. He has been talking about doing it before we get married and, who am I to say no?” </p><p> </p><p>With that face, Timothy isn’t surprised the man on the picture can get whatever his heart needs. Even a threesome with a stranger!<br/>
He agrees on that, and admits it sounds better than going in his empty apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Jack sends a message to Rhys, he’s busy working on a project of his own but will come, Jack has no doubt.<br/>
<strong> “Remember your safe word?” </strong></p><p> </p><p>The answer comes faster.<br/>
<em><strong> “On my way” </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Not even ten minutes later, time for Jack to explain how all of this is Rhys idea, and the man in question appears at the door.<br/>
“Hey that’s my PA!” Jack presses their lips together and walks him toward Tim. “I just got to meet my new doppelganger and I thought, maybe my little Rhysie will test it with me…” Jack teases as he pinches one of Rhys’ ass cheeks.<br/>
Rhys bits his lips. It's a huge surprise, he wasn't expecting Jack to accept it and the man in front of him…. It’s an exact replicate of Jack himself, except that his hair is messy, and he seems to lack of confidence.  </p><p> </p><p>“Rhys? I’m …Timothy Lawrence?”<br/>
Rhys tilts his head, is this man asking him for his own name? He blushes when he understands: “Timothy is perfectly fine! I don’t want to call you Jack too.”<br/>
Jack frowns but stays mute, he honestly doesn’t see what’s wrong with using only his name. </p><p> </p><p>They talk a moment, time for Rhys and Tim to feel more comfortable together as Tim seems to be shy at first and Rhys, clumsy. And when they finally laugh together, Jack is the one bringing up the reasons they’re here.<br/>
“Maybe we should start doing your ‘business’ now?”<br/>
“Business? That’s today's word for fucking me until I can’t walk?” Rhys snorts before looking at Timothy. “So, how do you want to start?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice from Rhys to ask their guest but Timothy feels his heart skip a bit as he’s supposed to choose. Fortunately, Jack comes to his rescue. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve an idea. Turn baby and let him discover your body. You already know his, because he’s my doppelganger baby!” Commands Jack, hiding the fact that he wants Rhys to face him, not Tim.<br/>
He loves seeing the desire burning in those mismatched eyes, Tim couldn’t appreciate that as much as him.<br/>
Quickly, Rhys can feel two hands retracing the curves of his body. He shivers. “Your fingers are thick.” If this man is as large as Jack, taking them will ask a lot of preps.</p><p> </p><p>Jack enjoy the spectacle, it’s like watching himself touching his sassy PA, but he refuses to let Tim have all the fun. With soft gestures, he kisses Rhys.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Rhysie? Having two Jack for yourself sounds good?” Jack asks when they part, leaving a trickle of saliva on Rhys’ bottom lips. “Think you can handle us both?”<br/>
Tim slowly pulls down Rhys’ pants. With the tip of his fingers, he rubs his thighs while pressing a few kisses on his neck. The doppelganger is gentler than Jack, Rhys can notice it only by the way he kisses him.<br/>
“Depends Jack…” Rhys moves his hips, brushing the other man’s crotch with his ass now only hidden by his thin underwear. “You’re sure you’ll keep it cool? I know how the idea to share me drives you crazy…”</p><p> </p><p>Rhys hums as the doppelganger holds him against his torso. He feels soft lips as Tim sucks on his neck, as if to claim him in front of Jack. It’s a fair game, Jack knew his doppelganger would play like this and it doesn’t affect him much.<br/>
In the end of the day, the shiny ring at Rhys’ finger is the only real mark that matters. </p><p> </p><p>Jack closes what’s left of space between him and his soon to be husband. “Haven’t I promised you to make every of your fantasies come true? Think I’d let my selfishness breaks this promise?” He pulls Rhys’ hair and leans him into a kiss. “But I hope you’re ready Rhysie, because we’re going to ruin you.”<br/>
As if to agree with Jack, Tim slides a hand inside of Rhys’ underwear.<br/>
“He’s already hard.” Comments the doppelganger. He gives Rhys a few strokes, his thumb toying the head of the smaller cock compared to his own. </p><p> </p><p>Jack’s proud smile makes Rhys whines, nothing in the world turns Rhys on more than that smile. Why? Because Jack only reserves them to him.<br/>
“Always ready to spread your legs for me, aren’t you kitten?” They kiss while Jack get rid of Rhys’ tie. “Come on, let’s show Tim everything.”</p><p> </p><p>They undress Rhys completely, revealing every parts of his body. Rhys would’ve pouted in other circumstances, because he likes to keep his socks on, but having two men for himself makes him forget about this detail.<br/>
He blushes under Tim’s gaze as he now faces him, feeling more confident when Jack presses kisses where Tim did earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“So… Y-You like what you see?” Shyly asks Rhys now. He can’t forget that Tim isn’t Jack, they only look alike, doesn’t mean they’ve the same type.<br/>
“If I like…” Tim places his hands on Rhys’ hips and steal him a long kiss. The cyborg is the first to use his tongue, curious to know if Tim tastes like Jack. He doesn’t, and somehow, it makes Rhys even more excited. “You’re breathtaking!”</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s answer earns him a second kiss, one with more teeth and tongues.<br/>
Jack truly has found something for a fiancé, the doppelganger needs to admit! Nothing seems to scare him, probably not even death. No wonder why Jack choose him when the whole universe crawls at his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to use my tongue on you if you’re okay?”<br/>
Rhys nods and spreads his legs as the man gets on his knees. </p><p>Tim licks his cock slowly, showing so much tender Rhys asks Jack to bit him in compensation. Only Jack knows how he wants it. He knows it so well that he even went to choose Tim because he knew this one wouldn’t be rough at all with his partner. Rhys can be needy during sex and ask for more than he can safely take.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Rhys exclaims when Tim takes him in his mouth and Jack digs his teeth in the pale skin.<br/>
Tim is great, better than Jack when it comes to this but there’s no way Rhys would say it out loud. He keeps using his tongue, cups his balls and let Rhys fuck his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“You really like that, eh Rhysie?” Jack isn’t jealous to hear his partner make noises he never makes when he sucks him, but he’ll asks tips to Tim later… In the meantime, he’ll show what he can do. </p><p> </p><p>He brushes Rhys’ lips until he opens his mouth and sucks on his fingers eagerly. Once Jack judge them wetted enough, he slides his hand on the soft skin and presses an index inside Rhys roughly.<br/>
“Add a second…” Rhys commands which makes Jack smirks. The kid always wants more but Jack knows how to distract him.<br/>
“Remember that meeting where we met those Maliwan guys? How I fingered you all along and no one noticed it. Damn, you came in your pants.” Rhys curls his toes.<br/>
“You fucked me on the freshly signed contract as soon as they left the room…” Rhys has great memories of this very meeting.</p><p> </p><p>The second finger his finally pushed inside Rhys, Jack presses it all the way inside and curls them both. He hit the prostate which makes Rhys grabs Tim by the hair.<br/>
“You couldn’t walk once I was done with you, and that’s exactly what’s going to happen today, right Timtam?”<br/>
Tim glances at Rhys while moving his right hand to join Jack, he pushes his little finger in the pink hole waiting for more.<br/>
They both pull their fingers in and out until Rhys’ face turns red from the excitement, only then Tim stops to suck him and quickly steals another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Jack thinks them ready for the bedroom. He lifts Rhys in his arms as if he was a prince from some long-lost planet but throws him in the bed like a bandit.</p><p> </p><p>Tim observes it and tries to adapt to their way of loving each other. The doppelganger pushes Rhys against the mattress, escalates him and kisses his lips softly. It makes Rhys hums appreciatively. The bottom wraps his legs around Tim and moves in need of more friction.<br/>
Jack watches them do as he starts to undress under Rhys’ eyes, his fiancé has only eyes for him, no matter how hard Tim pins him with his weight on the bed. He licks his lips when Jack pulls off both his pants and briefs, his cock pops out and it gives Rhys the furious needs to take it all in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Tim.” Jack throws the lube next to him. “Fingers him, it’s time for my mouthy boy to take care of daddy’s erection.”</p><p> </p><p>Once free, Rhys crawls to join Jack standing next to the bed. He licks all the length of Jack’s shaft, only giving a few kisses with the bottom of his lips. After a deep breath, he wraps his lips around Jack’s cock and bobs his head in rhythm with the soft thrusts Jack is already giving.<br/>
It isn’t long before Rhys’ mouth is full, it doesn’t stop him from lowering until he has Jack entirely inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it Rhysie, shock on my cock.” Tears drips down Rhys’s face as Jack fuck his throat. Jack holds him in place, a hand grabbing the back of his head while the other strokes one of his cheeks. He knows how to be rough and show Rhys his love in the same time, something Tim finds almost cute. </p><p> </p><p>The doppelganger has wetted his fingers but waits before working Rhys open. Is he ready? Tim rubs his ass’ cheeks and only proceeds when Rhys spreads his legs to welcome him.<br/>
A first finger is pressed halfway inside, Rhys needs to move to get some real friction.<br/>
“Give him two more.” Commands Jack.<br/>
Tim obeys and tries to be rough, even though he knows hurting Rhys wouldn’t do him any good. </p><p> </p><p>Jack keeps fucking Rhys’ throat roughly until he grabs his hand, Jack then pulls off. “You’re amazing, Rhysie baby.” He grabs Rhys by the neck, makes him kneel and licks the inside of his mouth to taste himself. “So, fucking, amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim is now on his knees behind Rhys, working him open with three fingers and a lot of lube. The noises made him hard and he now can’t wait to get rid of pants too. He finds himself being jealous of both other men, and one of them notice it. </p><p> </p><p>Jack breaks a kiss with his fiancé to press his lips on Tim’s. It surprises the doppelganger, he only thought he’d have the authorization to touch Rhys and not the CEO himself. Tim hums in the kiss. If he still had some anxieties about all of this, they’re now gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Feels like we neglected someone here. Time to focus on our new friend, what do you think about that princess?”<br/>
Rhys sits on the fingers before pulling them out. He turns to face Tim and works his pants open. “Can I see what you’re going to fuck me with, Timothy?”<br/>
“Yes of…” Intimidated by Rhys’ confidence for a second, he let the old Timothy talks before he corrects: “I mean, yeah. Look at what I’m going to shove in your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhys smiles and winks to the doppelganger, Tim can be himself here, it doesn’t bother Rhys at all.<br/>
Once both Tim’s pants and boxer are down to his knees, Rhys moans at the view. Tim is as large as Jack, an observation that leads Jack to lube his fingers and give Rhys more preps.</p><p> </p><p>While Jack hits Rhys’s prostate with one of the four finger he pressed inside the tight hole, Rhys rubs his and Tim’s cock together.<br/>
The noises he makes, moving like he was already riding one of them… Tim must be in luck to have this as his first mission for Hyperion.<br/>
“You’re a horny little slut, aren’t you?” The doppelganger’s voice is shaking.</p><p> </p><p>No one of them notice the glare of Jack to Tim, he isn’t used to hear someone else call his fiancé a slut. He pulls Tim by the hair and shushes him with a long kiss, so long Rhys has the time to undress Tim almost completely. The man pulls off his shirt as soon as they part and throws it somewhere in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Think he’s ready to use you, sweet cheeks.” Teases Jack as he pinches one of Rhys’ nipples. “Make his cock ready for your ass.”<br/>
A condom is placed in Rhys’ hand but pulling it on just like that is too easy for Rhys.<br/>
“Tim?” He presses himself against the man’s well-built body. Voice needy he asks: “If I do that for you, you’d be okay to use your tongue on me? You were so good with my cock.”<br/>
Rhys guide Tim’s hand to his ass, he moves slowly as Jack hasn’t stopped to fingers him.<br/>
“For a pretty thing like you? Count on me.”<br/>
“Oh Tim.” Rhys kisses him and glances at Jack for him to stop. </p><p> </p><p>The empty feeling makes Rhys sad, but it doesn’t stay like that for long. Laid on his back, Tim grabs him and sits him on his face.<br/>
He starts to eat Rhys’ out as soon as his tongue can reach the stretched hole.<br/>
“Fuck…” Rhys whimpers.<br/>
“Language kitten…” Jack smirks. Watching his fiancé rides the doppelganger’s face is something! They both seem ready to fall apart and he finds himself enjoying the way Tim is moving. “Would you want me to do a little something for you, Timothy?” Jack sucks one of the doppelganger’s fingers as to explain his intentions. </p><p> </p><p>Timothy quickly agrees. The idea of having Jack doing this to him… He moans and squishes Rhys’ thighs to show his excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Jack kneel between Tim’s legs, this under Rhys’s widely open eyes. Finally, Jack and Tim will interact with more than just a kiss.<br/>
Before going for Tim, he strokes his fiancé’s cock and then bent. </p><p> </p><p>Jack isn’t a man who likes to waste time, which is why a second after his lips met Tim’s cock, he was already sucking on it with passion. All while closely watching Rhys.<br/>
Rhys moans loudly as Tim hold his thighs firmly and goes inside him deeper with if tongue. Easy to see how much he enjoys what Jack is doing to him. But when Rhys joins the party… Tim pinches him hard, to the point of bruising his thighs.<br/>
Rhys loves it, even more when Jack interrupts the blow job to kiss him. They both lick Tim’s hardness, suck him one after the other until the man stops them. One more second of this and he might come. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Rhys pulls the condom all the way down Tim’s hardness, moving in rhythm with Tim’s tongue to take it deeper inside him. He’s concentrated on his task, even when Jack lifts his head to kiss his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I already told you how much I love you?” Whispers Jack.<br/>
“There’s another man tongue fucking me, and you chose this moment to tell me that.” Rhys’ eyes are half closed from the stimulation, but he keeps them on Jack who’s gently stroking his cock.<br/>
“Look at you baby boy. How could I not say it now?” Jack kisses him, the other hand firmly grabbing Rhys’ throat. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally part, Rhys moves to kiss Tim. He was dying to taste himself on that tongue. All while humming, he spreads his ass’ cheeks right above Tim’s erected cock. “Ruin me good Timothy.” He lowers himself, helped by Tim slowly penetrating him.<br/>
“Fuck, it’s… It’s so good!” Groans Tim.<br/>
Been a moment since his last fuck, and the hot cyborg so eager to rid his cock is a way better than someone he could’ve meet in the vice district at the Casino 'The Handsome Jackpot'. </p><p> </p><p>Rhys let go of a very loud moan once he feels the cock buried inside him, he moves his hips and whimpers every time Tim brushes his prostate. It’s slow, time for him to get used by Tim’s length. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it? You’re balls deep inside him?” Tim gives a little thrust then nods. “Good. Now baby boy, show our friend how good you’re.”<br/>
Jack places both hands on Rhys’ shoulders and makes him sit on Tim’s cock for a whole minute. “Oh, he clenches around my dick.” Tim moans. Oh yes, it’ll be harder than he thoughts when Jack asked him if he was interested. He already wants to come.<br/>
“Of-course he does! Rhys is the best to take a good cock. Especially when it’s mine, right kiddo?!” Jack slaps Rhys’ ass cheeks before placing himself behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on Rhys, fuck yourself on Tim’s cock.”<br/>
“But I want yours too.” Pouts Rhys.<br/>
Jack rolls his eyes, of-course he wants him too! But he’ll have to wait. “I’ll join only if I think you’re doing a great work.”<br/>
“I’ll be good.” He promises, moving his hips slowly before finding a better pace. It isn’t rough nor soft, but it made them both moans. </p><p> </p><p>“You like being inside me, Tim?” He asks, voice turned into a constant whimper. “When are you going to ruin me?”<br/>
Rhys lifts himself almost off the large cock and plunge down, meeting Tim’ thrusts every time. Now the rhythm becomes rough.<br/>
“That’s it, Tim. Show me what you can do.” </p><p> </p><p>Jack grabs Rhys when he plunges down and holds him still while pinching his nipples.<br/>
“You talk too much kitten.” Jack places a hand on Rhys mouth before pressing two fingers inside. “Suck and move your ass, do what you’re good at.”<br/>
Rhys’ cock twitches with interest, Jack now wants to play unfair and use his word to make him come. The words work on Timothy too, he sits and thrust roughly in the bottom. His two hands are on the ass’ cheeks, he spreads them and keeps a punitive pace. </p><p> </p><p>Rhys sucks on the fingers, playing with his tongue to tease Jack. It works, Jack hugs him and presses kisses all along his jaw.<br/>
“You can refuse anything to me, can you?” Moans Rhys.<br/>
Jack doesn’t have the time to answer, Tim wraps his arms around Rhys and let himself fall on his back while he thrusts deep inside the lubed hole. He holds Rhys tightly, forcing all the attention on him.<br/>
“That’s what you want Rhys? Someone to fucking ruin you?”<br/>
“Y-Yes.” Rhys chokes on his words. He wasn’t expecting that but is enjoying it so much he ends up licking Tim’s lips until the man finally kisses him.<br/>
“Good… Keep your legs open and your lips on me sweetheart.”<br/>
“Heard that pumpkin? Our friend wants to fuck you good so, be obedient.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhys obeys, relieved to hear Jack agreeing with that. For a second, because of the way Tim had stolen him from his embrace, Rhys expected Jack to stop everything and airlock the doppelganger. But it’s true that Timothy is different from everyone else working here. He knows how to play along with them and shows it perfectly in the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Tim… Oh Tim…” Rhys whimpers, ecstatic. Tim holds Rhys tight and gives him rough thrusts. He has never been so wild in bed, but he needs to please Rhys and shows Jack what he can do because… Well, Timothy would like the CEO to kiss him again. “Yes, like that. Bruise me Tim.”</p><p> </p><p>A louder moan escape Rhys when Jack places a hand around his neck and bit his shoulder. The CEO can’t be a watcher anymore.<br/>
Jack presses the head of his cock at Rhys’s wetted entrance, eager to be the one Rhys screams the name of.<br/>
“Wait…” Rhys spreads his legs wider over Tim, feeling him deeper inside his hole. A moan escapes him when Tim gives a little thrust and squishes his thighs.<br/>
While looking at Jack, he lowers down a little bit to offer himself to his fiancé. “Now I’m ready, fuck me hard Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>But Jack choses to thrust slowly, praising Rhys: “You’re amazing kitten, look at how slutty you can be for me.” These words earn him a whimper and helps Rhys to relaxes. It’s his first time taking two men, Jack is aware of it, he’s also aware of his Rhys’ tightness and knows he needs to proceed softly. Hurting Rhys is the last thing he wants.<br/>
“That’s it pumpkin. Move with Tim, keep the rhythm so I can join the party.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack doesn’t listen to the begs of Rhys who wants him to go roughly, he proceeds slowly and after a whole minute, he’s balls deep inside Rhys. He feels Tim’s cock against his, both men now moving together while the one taking them moans their name and begs for more.<br/>
He is more comfortable with this than Jack worrying to send him right to the medical bay.</p><p> </p><p>Jack kisses more than usually, he shuts Rhys off with his tongue and his joined by Tim. The doppelganger’s heart is pounding in his chest when his tongue met the other men’s. They’re one, all sweaty, and at least two of them closes to come. </p><p> </p><p>As he fucks him Jack rubs Rhys’ ass cheeks and praises him. He’s proud, so proud of his fiancé. Not only because of the wild sex they’re having, but because this man is the only one who can make him do thing like that. Sharing? Jack never shares! But here he's... How many new fantasies has he discovered with Rhys?<br/>
And that Timothy? By far is favorite fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch him, time for this dirty boy to cum.” Jack’s voice makes Tim shivers, he obeys, slides his hand between his and Rhys’ body and starts to rubs the bottom.<br/>
Tim caresses the length with tip of his fingers, he plays with the pre-cum and uses it to wet the head of Rhys’ cock. When Rhys' breathe quickens, he strokes as Jack would do.  </p><p> </p><p>“J-Jack! Tim!” Rhys is screaming now, cock red as he tries to hold on just a little more.<br/>
“Come for us Rhysie, that’s an order.”<br/>
As if he has the choose now... Rhys comes all over Tim’s belly while moaning both men’s names. </p><p> </p><p>They keep thrusting inside him, moving faster as they reach their own orgasms. Rhys’ moans become softer and his heart keeps racing in his chest. He still loves being between these two men, love feeling them inside him, but the in and out movement slowly starts to become too much.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jack grabs Timothy by the hand and starts to moan his name. The doppelganger catches the hint and moves his head to kiss him, tongues fucking each other mouth.<br/>
“Fuck…” Tim comes after the long kiss. He let himself fall on the mattress again and hugs Rhys who’s still holding on. </p><p>“B-Baby.” Rhys cries out. </p><p>Jack knows what it means and honestly, it isn’t like he was going to last long anyway! With a loud groan, he fills Rhys with his cum before pulling out to see his seed dripping down the stretched hole. Tim follows and pulls out too, fingers running through Rhys disheveled hair. </p><p> </p><p>Jack helps Rhys to lay on the bed, rubbing his thighs while quickly checking if everything is alright. “You fine kitten?”<br/>
Rhys nods, a large smile across his face. It makes Jack laughs in relieve.  </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry…” Blushes Rhys. “I couldn’t…”<br/>
“You were perfect sweetheart, don’t worry about it.” Jack hugs him tightly. He brushes some hair off his face and kisses his cheeks. “I’m going to grab you some water, need anything else.”<br/>
“Whatever you can find in the fridge, I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving the room, Jack asks the same question to Tim and end up with a list of things to bring as the two are starving. He glances one last time and smiles as he sees them cuddling. The day isn’t over, but he has the feeling Timothy isn’t going to leave anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woow this made me want to write some Rhackothy, should I ?</p><p>Feel free to leave me a comment or a kudo if you liked it, it helps a lot when I'm loosing my motivation. English is so hard !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>